


Girls’ Night Out

by radio_silent



Series: Up For Order (Pushing Daisies Ficlets) [3]
Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-06
Updated: 2009-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radio_silent/pseuds/radio_silent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olive never expects Charlotte's aunts to leave the house so soon, and certainly not like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls’ Night Out

Olive never expects Charlotte's aunts to leave the house so soon, and certainly not like this. She’s happy about it, of course— she just isn’t sure how much of this good deed she even take credit for.

"Could this take any longer?" Lily asks.

"I understand it's a very popular event," Vivan pipes in eagerly.

And that was just part of it— why these women, lovers of birds and cheese, should be here, with everyone else in Cours’ de Cours—

"We did it once, don't see why we have to do it again."

"But it's so exciting; haven't you missed it all? The smells, the people— even the wait?"

"I think I repressed the waiting. But now I remember…I hated it. We should leave."

Olive is about to be supportive, chime in with an emphatic "No!" but the line is getting shorter, and then the people in front of them leave the booth, and the encouragement is completely unnecessary. Why is she even there?

"Are you excited, Olive?" Vivian turns to her and asks. "I'm...I'm excited!"

Olive cracks a smile- she can't help it. And she has no part in that either. But maybe it's okay.

The three of them approach the teller. "Three tickets please" Olive asks, and the teller counts out the little slips of paper for this one-night-only screening.

And then they're done waiting, and, as if on its own, the reel starts to turn. And at the very moment Lily breaks down and smiles, _Flipper_ begins.


End file.
